My Favorite Geisha
by Bunny1
Summary: Set after 'Love Notes', an alternate view of the episode 'Point of No Return', with Amy being involved, naturally. Oneshot. Complete.


"Thank you, Luk Toy." Stockwell said easily, and then looked over at Amy, Face, Frankie and Murdock. "I would suggest everyone strip because your clothing must be burned, but perhaps Miss Allen would prefer the other side?" he said, looking significantly at Luk Toy.

Luk Toy nodded, leading Amy off. Amy looked a little nervous about that, but she went. Face wasn't so sure himself, but he just looked at Stockwell for next instruction.

"I would suggest stripping, gentlemen." Stockwell smirked. "Scrubbing down is a good precautionary measure..."

After a few moments, Luk Toy brought out several barely-legal swimsuit-clad geishas, who got into the water with the men.

"I do your back?" one offered to Face, who smirked a little.

"Well, guess it'd be rude to turn down such a nice offer..."

He looked over, and Frankie and Murdock were in just as much enjoyment of the situation. He didn't want to look at Stockwell; he was afraid the old man's robe would pop open and he'd see more than he'd ever wanted to see...

"I wonder if Amy's gettin' the star treatment like this?" Frankie wondered innocently, and Face got a slightly goofy look on his face, picturing her and two or even three geishas. "I mean, do they even _have _men geishas?"

The goofy fantasy burst away like a bubble popping, and Face looked horrified, the sexy image being replaced by one of a group of young men trying to get touchy with Amy- _his_ Amy... Oh, they were dead... But, before he even had time to move, he heard a familiar voice washing over him.

"Well, guess I rushed more than I needed to, huh?"

The voice sounded mad, but Face just hopped out of the pool, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ugh, Face, you're getting me all wet..."

But, Face just hefted her up into his arms. "Well, then I'll just have to get you out of those, won't I?"

Amy rolled her eyes at her lover, and looked over at Stockwell. "Did you give him something extra besides that radiation tablet and the salt? Is he drunk?"

"Ah, no... I somehow doubt it." Stockwell smirked. "Though, I must say... the traditional kimono _does_ suit you." he said, a suggestive purr to his tone that made Murdock and even Frankie uncomfortable, but Face tightened his grip on her, his jaw set.

"Where are clothes?" he asked a bit shortly, and walked off in the direction Luk Toy gestured.

Frankie had laughed a bit, but gone right back to enjoying the girls, but Murdock gave Stockwell a good suspicious glare.

"Do we have a problem, Captain?" Stockwell baited.

Murdock frowned; the man was always poking, baiting at them...

"You ever hear the sayin' about pokin' the bear with a stick, General?" Murdock asked in a quiet, serious tone.

"Well, yes, I do believe I'm familiar..."

"Good, 'cause you've been doin' it with all of us, lotsa different ways. And, we've put up with it, but you start usin' Amy to poke at him... that's not smart."

"And, what do you think Lieutenant Peck is going to do?" he asked condescendingly.

"Oh, he'll kick your ass, but he'd have to get to you first." Murdock said, a set to his jaw.

Stockwell raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed, and Frankie was looking at Murdock like he had four heads...  


* * *

And, after everything they'd been through to get Hannibal back, they still ended up back at Luk Toy's, sitting in the pool. But this time, Amy was right next to Face, in a little pink swimsuit, and Hannibal was on a float. B.A. was getting his examination done, and Stockwell was back with him. Bobby, the boy who had helped them, was pandering to come with them, but Face and Hannibal urged him to enjoy being free while he still was, as though worrying that with the boy's adventurous spirit, he would not always be.

Stockwell came out, and looked over them. "You'll be happy to know Sargent Baracus is as unaffected as the rest of you; he'll be fine. And, for doing such a good job, we're going home in twelve hours."

Face frowned. "What happened to vacation?"

"Yes, vacation... 12 hours worth." Stockwell said with a slight grin. "Here, I have a reward for you." he said, and the geisha women came back out. "One of the rewards of doing it 'my way', gentlemen. Enjoy." he said, walking away.

Amy rolled her eyes, but Face put his arms around her waist under the water, pulling her to his lap.

"What? You don't want to go enjoy your little geisha reward?" she asked, blowing her bangs a bit huffily out of her face.

Face smiled. That was cute...

"Now, why would I do that, when I have my own personal favorite geisha right here?" he asked, patting her hip.

Amy gave him a look.

"Seriously... you love me long time?" he whispered teasingly in her ear.

Amy couldn't help it; she laughed. "You're lucky you're so cute." she whispered, and he began assaulting her neck with kisses.

One of the girls walked over to Face. "I do massage?" she offered.

And, Amy gave her a smile, but her tone did not match it at all. "Not if you want to keep your hands, you won't."

The geisha raised her eyebrows, but held up her hands and walked backwards a bit towards the other men. Hannibal, from his float, watched, chuckling under his breath. Now, that was a plan that it was about _time_ came together...

_End_


End file.
